


Storm Front

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-08
Updated: 2004-08-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: A Padawan suffers from unrequited love for his Master... or is it?





	Storm Front

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

The night winds screamed like a wounded ice beast and all but hurtled the Jedi Master and his apprentice into their quarters as they hastened to get out of the inclement weather. The door quickly slid open to allow them to escape into the cozy structure they were currently occupying. The scent of snow was thick in the air, and both men could feel the gathering energies all around them, much like they felt the howling winds outside. A blizzard would soon strike, and if what they felt was any indication of what was to come, it would be a brutal one.

 

Obi-Wan Kenobi quickly shed his outer robe, hung it by the doors, and shook off the ice pellets that clung to his short, red-gold hair. He moved to the center of the room to begin laying a fire in the central heating pit. In a short time there was a roaring blaze going, and the two-room structure began to heat up to what he considered comfortable levels once more. Silently he went to the kitchen area and began preparing dinner for himself and his Master.

 

Qui-Gon Jinn sighed inwardly as he too shed his outer robe, all the time subtly watching his apprentice. Where had the sparkling and talkative young boy that he remembered so fondly disappeared to? A somber and too-quiet man now resided in the child's place, and Qui-Gon wasn't sure how to relate to him.

 

When Qui-Gon had finally listened to the will of the Force and the calling of his heart, taking Obi-Wan as his Padawan, his student had been so open and affectionate - a soothing balm to his once ravaged heart. Obi-Wan would greet him with a hug and a laugh upon his Master's return from a solitary assignment or a debriefing by the Council. Obi-Wan had been quick to smile or deliver a dry, humorous comment on something or other. He used to go out of his way to draw his teacher out of somber moods with light-hearted antics. That boy had been a joy to watch as well as a blessing to train.

 

Obi-Wan was still a blessing to train, but lately, as the boy disappeared and a man emerged, his joy had faded. The man was now too serious and quiet. He now cloaked his emotions and thoughts from his master; where once Qui-Gon had been allowed in freely, he was now kept out. Gone were the spontaneous touches and hugs, the signs of casual affection and intimacy. Instead, Obi-Wan was solicitous to his master's needs, formal in his relationship with the elder, and always circumspect and deferential in his actions.

 

Qui-Gon sorely missed that sparklingly happy child and yet would not trade a second of the time he spent watching Obi-Wan grow from boy to man, a man he admired respected and cared for more than any other. A man that he feared he was... no, that train of thought would only lead to pain and a great sorrow for something that could never be. Enjoy what you have, Qui-Gon, he admonished himself. Celebrate that he is in your life, do not mourn what is not to be.

 

"Dinner, Master," Obi-Wan called out, breaking him out of his brooding thoughts. Making his way over to the low table that served at the dining area, Qui-Gon arranged his tall frame on a cushion that acted as a seat and watched Obi-Wan finish setting out their meal before joining him at the table.

 

"Tell me your impressions of the Trade Summit, Padawan," he requested as they began to eat. Obi-Wan had a keen eye and was quickly picking up the art of understanding body language. He often picked up subtleties that Qui-Gon could not when acting as mediator. Obi-Wan was a student of human nature. Once Obi-Wan could temper his rashness and impatience, Qui-Gon felt sure that his Padawan would be one of the best among their order.

 

"The delegates from the system worlds seem honest and sincere, Master. They come here willingly and openly to negotiate treaties and agreements that are mutually beneficial to all the planets in the Corellian system. They obviously wish to keep the discussions fair, otherwise they would not have requested that Jedi always be present to mediate the talks. There seems to be no ill will or malice, just a justified ethnocentricity, as they want agreements that will be best for each individual race, planet or government represented here.

 

"My only concern in regards to these conferences is this odd desire to hold them in extreme locations. Last year the Fire Plains of Drall and this year the ice mountains of Selonia? What ever happened to pleasantly warm days and cool nights of the temperate climates of Corellia?" Obi-Wan sighed, somewhat mournfully.

 

Qui-Gon had to laugh at his student's maudlin face. Obi-Wan was definitely not fond of the cold. He had been born in the tropics of Dantooine and had lived in the climate-controlled warmth of the Temple for many years. Missions like this tended to make his apprentice... cranky. "Fear not, Obi-Wan, with the storm that's coming I do believe we will be left to our own devices and in our quarters for a few days. You will be fine - so long as we don't run out of firewood!" Qui-Gon chuckled, as he sat back and relaxed after their meal.

 

Obi-Wan ducked his head to hide his smile. It wasn't often that he managed to make his Master smile, let alone laugh, these days. Ever since Obi-Wan had come into his majority four years ago, a definite coolness had set into their relationship. He willingly admitted it was partly his fault. He had started shying away from the physical and mental closeness he and his Master had once shared.

 

Obi-Wan began to efficiently clear the table and set the kitchen to rights as he mulled over his thoughts. He had to pull away from his Master, but perversely he couldn't understand why Qui-Gon had seemed so willing to let him. After all, there was no way his Master could have known that on the night of his majority, the night of his seventeenth year celebration, Obi-Wan had searched his heart and realized that he was irrevocably in love with his Master.

 

The touch of his Master's hand startled Obi-Wan badly. He had been so deep in introspection that he had not heard Qui-Gon call out, let alone move close enough for Obi-Wan to feel the other man's body heat through his tunic. Obi-Wan's heart began to beat triple time, and he felt his body first soften, then begin to grow hard. He had to get away from there!

 

"Obi-Wan, are you all right?" Qui-Gon asked, somewhat concerned. Obi-Wan had been so lost in thought he hadn't even sensed Qui-Gon's approach, then had reacted like a startled bantha when touched. He had then flushed bright red and finally became as white as the snow beginning to fall. Qui-Gon hadn't seen this sort of a reaction from his apprentice since his voice had begun to change.

 

"I'm... I'm fine, Master," Obi-Wan lied badly, his voice breaking in his agitation. A way out, I need a way... "I'm going to bring in some extra firewood before the snow starts to fall too quickly; after all, you know how much I love cold weather," he joked lamely, grasping at the first straw he could to get away. Besides, the frigid temperatures outside would help convince his body to return back to its normal quiescent state.

 

Not waiting for a response, Obi-Wan moved as quickly as possible without wanting to seem hasty, grabbed his robe, and all but flew out the door. Once outside he stood for a moment, breathing in great lungfuls of the freezing air, letting the snow that had begun to fall find all the exposed skin it could. Hopefully this will cool me down, he thought morosely.

 

"Smart, Obi - that was just so elegantly done," he snorted to himself as he began piling cords of wood by the front door for easy accessibility. He knew he was delaying the inevitable, but he just wasn't ready to face his Master yet. First he had to get his body and his emotions under control. Being aroused and frustrated around a man who knew him as well as he knew himself, the man responsible for his aroused frustration, was not a smart idea. Even now he could feel Qui-Gon's presence on the fringes of his consciousness, and he shied away from his Master, not knowing what else to do about it.

 

"Obi-Wan, hey, Obi-Wan, you in there?" Cursing his lack of attention to his surroundings, Obi-Wan turned to see Malak Neewan, one of the Corellian negotiator's aides. The two had met the first day of the summit and had become instant friends, being of like ages and personalities. Malak was a friendly, easy-going young man, only a few years older than Obi-Wan with a wicked sense of humor and a roguish sort of charm.

 

Malak had dancing brown eyes, dark brown hair and was tall, lean and lanky. There was a scent of danger and intrigue about him, as well as boyish charm and a seductive laugh. In fact, if Obi-Wan hadn't already been deeply in love, Malak would have been just the sort he would have been interested in.

 

"Forgive me, my friend, I was light-years away. What are you doing out here with a storm coming?"

 

"We're having a gathering, those of us with pulses that is. I came to see if your Master would let you join us," the handsome young man asked, chafing a bit at the biting wind.

 

"I have no training tonight, and Master seemed... tired. My time is probably my own but I should go ask..." Obi-Wan trailed off, wanting to spend time with his friend, wanting any excuse to get as far away from his Master as he could, but unsure if it would be permitted.

 

"Finish piling your wood supply, Obi. I'll go ask - that way it will be harder for the venerable Jedi Master to say no, hmmm?" With a courtly flourish Malak strode into the Jedi's residence. A short time later he returned, grinning like a Corellian loon. Grabbing Obi-Wan's wrist and giving him no chance to protest, he pulled the startled young apprentice behind him as he crossed the compound to the Corellian delegation's sector. "Let's go, sir Apprentice - an entire keg of Corellian Ale awaits us!"

 

It was almost dawn, and the storms swirling around the small compound were poised to strike at any moment as a less than sober apprentice made his way back to his quarters. Wrapping his robes tightly around himself, Obi-Wan used the beacon of his Master's presence as a guide home. He felt a little guilty staying away so long and indulging so much, but the pressure of his secrets had been building inside him for too long and had been pushing him to the breaking point. His friend had been a desperately needed oasis in his tumultuous life and a welcome help.

 

Malak had rushed him across the compound, keeping up a steady and amusing stream of conversation. Just before entering the common area of the Corellian sector, he had stopped short and given Obi-Wan an intense stare. Once inside Malak, having realized that Obi-Wan was not in a socializing sort of mood, had requisitioned a bottle of fine Corellian brandy and had all but shoved his friend into his private quarters, ordering the young Jedi to 'spill it.' And spill it Obi-Wan did, pouring out all his frustrations and desires as rapidly as he could, using cup after cup of the brandy to fortify himself.

 

Malak had listened with patience, then told him he was a fool for pining over what he couldn't have. He then suggested that if this was what Obi-Wan truly wanted, he should do something to change his situation - like seduce the venerable old Jedi, since the foolish old man was too blind to see the young god in front of him.

 

This had caused the inebriated young padawan to burst into giggles. "Why couldn't I have met you first?" Obi-Wan asked, wiping away mirthful tears. "Until I fell in love with my Master, you would have been everything I wanted in a partner. You still are for that matter. It's just that..."

 

"Your heart wouldn't be in it, yes?" Malak finished. "I will not lie to you, Obi; if I thought even for a second that I could sway your heart, I would be seducing you so fast your head would spin even more than it's probably spinning right now. I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone, but I also want everything you have to give. So, if I can't have your whole heart, I will have your whole-hearted friendship... but keep tempting me with those chameleon eyes of yours and..." Malak threatened jokingly.

 

"Malak..." Obi-Wan stared at his friend in sudden fascination. Malak looked so handsome in the room's dim light, like the far-too-tempting rogue that he was...

 

"Yes, Obi?"

 

"Kiss me." Obi-Wan thought he might have temporarily taken leave of his common sense, but he wanted to kiss Malak so badly. It had been so long since he'd felt the heat and burn of desire, and he wanted that feeling back so badly.

 

"Obi, that's... Gods, I want it, but that's not a good..." He wasn't able to finish the sentence as Obi-Wan suddenly lunged and claimed Malak's mouth in a moist, knowing kiss. Arms tangled and bodies pressed into the bed as the young men played with each other's mouths. This feels so good, Obi-Wan thought. The only thing that would make it perfect was if it were Qui-Gon.

 

It was like being doused in ice water after lying in the sun. Obi-Wan shot up so fast the alcohol in his blood made the room spin in an alarming way. "Mal, I'm... oh Sith, I'm so sorry." His voice shook as he spoke. What had he been thinking of? This was his friend, not some faceless stranger or some pleasure boy.

 

Malak sat up behind his dejected friend and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan, pulling him back into a comforting and platonic embrace. Obi-Wan sighed and melted into his friend's larger frame, his head resting on Malak's shoulder. It felt so good to be held, to feel safe and wanted.

 

"It's okay, Obi. I understand, really I do. You want him so bad you don't know what to do about it, and it feels like it's eating you up inside or ripping out your heart. You want to pretend like you feel nothing for him, so you try to fill the empty spaces with countless other people, hoping against hope that if you lose yourself in the pleasure of another, he will cease to have a hold on your heart. You try everything you can to forget about him, about the way he makes you feel. You try to bury your feelings deep down inside or burn them out of you with the lust you can feel for another, but that only leaves you feeling hollow and cold inside. Am I right?" Malak prodded gently.

 

"Yes," came the choked reply. It was precisely what he had done at first. He had tried everything possible to stop the flood of his feelings. He had meditated until his knees were numb, but that didn't work. He then tried to sweat the desire away, throwing himself into his training exercises, going over them again and again, perfecting them and moving on to higher, more challenging, more brutal ones that exhausted his mind and body but not his heart. He finally had tried drowning his desires in meaningless lust and casual relationships. He had used his natural good looks to attract many different partners, female and male, in the hopes of finding a replacement in his heart. But he had found none, so he threw himself into the pleasures of the flesh, hoping to burn his desire for his master away in the white-hot heat of lust and want. All he had done was gain a universe of experience and a heart full of pain and the guilt of betrayal.

 

"But then you remember how much you love him, what drew you to him in the first place, and then you feel like you've betrayed him even though he doesn't have a clue about how you feel. And that hurts even more to think about, so you're right back where you started, trying to deny the love and the pain and the guilt, and the vicious cycle repeats itself over and over."

 

A slow nod. The guilt had been overwhelming.

 

"You didn't betray him, Obi, because he doesn't know how you feel about him and no commitments have been made. And you haven't hurt me either. I understand well what you are going through. You're my friend, Obi; that hasn't changed," Malak told him sincerely.

 

"But I'll tell you this," he continued. "If you ever kiss me like that again, Obi-Wan Kenobi, I swear I'll knock you out, tie you up and pirate you away to Corellia so you can be my love slave. And that venerable elder Jedi master will never get the chance to find out what he's missing!"

 

Obi-Wan snorted at his friend's playful threat. He could just picture himself, clad in septsilk, a pampered plaything kept in an expensive cage. "I almost wish you would," he teased his friend, seductively. "I could easily get used to being the pampered pleasure boy of such a handsome diplomat as yourself."

 

"Yeah right! You're a Jedi born and bred, my friend, and you'll never be anything else!"

 

Obi-Wan quickly turned and attacked his friend in mock indignation. He proceeded to tickle his friend mercilessly until Malak began to fight back. The two men tussled and tickled and prodded one another, laughing hysterically, until they finally collapsed in a happily exhausted heap.

 

It was exactly the catharsis that Obi-Wan had required. His friend's understanding and compassion combined with the chance to finally say the words out loud and vent his roiling emotions and finally the playful release of tension, all helped to soothe the rawness he felt inside. Obi-Wan and Malak lay on the bed, pleasantly tired and happily drunk, holding hands and sharing idle thoughts until finally they drifted off to sleep. A few hours later Obi-Wan had been woken by a brief mind touch as his Master sought assurances that he was fine, and Obi-Wan realized it was time to face the music.

 

So here he was, still more drunk than sober, standing outside the door to his quarters, afraid to go in. Some Jedi I am. He thought derisively. I'm a coward - that's what I am.

 

Obi-Wan, come inside before you turn into a block of ice, came the soft mental touch.

 

He knows I'm here. What am I saying, of course he knows I'm here, he's a venerable Jedi master. My Master, and we're bonded. Oh Sith, I'm still drunk, this isn't going to go well, Obi-wan babbled to himself.

 

He felt a mental sigh, then the door slip open to reveal his still dressed Master. "Padawan. Inside now!"

 

"Yes, Master," he replied meekly, head bowed as he slipped past his elder and into the living area. He was about to get the lecture of his life; he just knew it. Not even the sun seemed to be able to break through the storm's gloom as Master and Padawan prepared for the parat-jala, the seeking of truth, in complete silence. They sat face to face in lotus position on septsilk throw pillows in front of the large picture window of their quarters. The blizzard cut off the normally majestic view of Mount Zalas, the tallest peak in the Selonian Ice Mountains. Instead, all that could be seen was a wall of white, and all that could be heard was the howl of the blizzard mixed with the crackle of the fire and the barely perceptible breathing of each man.

 

"Are you prepared, Padawan?" Qui-Gon inquired softly.

 

"Yes, Master," came the immediate reply.

 

"Very well, begin." Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan levitated himself, eyes closed and body relaxed, while still in the lotus position. He halted his ascent about four feet off the ground. Qui-Gon prepared himself for the next step of the parat-jala. Deciding on an object, he focused on it and waited for Obi-Wan to slip into the narrow window he left in his mental shields.

 

"Command the physical objective, Padawan," came the command.

 

As easily as breathing Obi-Wan slipped inside the shields and retrieved the objective. A delicate Alderaanian crystal rose moved from its vase on the wall sconce and danced in the air next to the Padawan.

 

"Command the emotional objective, Padawan," Qui-Gon ordered.

 

Once more Obi-Wan slipped inside and retrieved the objective, all the while maintaining his own position as well as the rose's. A soft smile played on his features when he examined the emotion retrieved. "Pride - you are proud of me, Master."

 

Qui-Gon returned the smile. He was proud of his talented student. "Command the invisible objective, Padawan."

 

Again Obi-Wan dipped his thoughts into Qui-Gon's, escaping with the objective before Qui-Gon's shield could create an impenetrable barrier. "The first time you took me to Ithor to witness the gathering of the Star herds."

 

"Very good, Obi-Wan. Are you ready for another round?" Qui-Gon asked as he tried to shore up his slipping mental barriers.

 

"Yes, Master."

 

"Good - command the physical, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon instructed.

 

Obi-Wan did as instructed and, delicately, Qui-Gon's hair tie unraveled itself from his hair and hung suspended next to the rose.

 

"Command the emotional." Before he could stop himself, an unguarded emotion flitted across the surface of Qui-Gon's mind, and he felt Obi-Wan enter his mind, seek and find that small revelation. The objects in the air dipped a bit as Obi-Wan absorbed the 

 

information, disseminated it and gave it a name.

 

"Sadness, Master - you're sad that our time as Master and Apprentice is growing short," Obi-Wan replied, wonder creeping into his voice.

 

Shakily. "Command the invisible, Padawan."

 

"This morning - you watched me as I trained." Something skittered across the surface of Obi-Wan's mind, then was snatched back. Something that made the rose dip dangerously and the leather tie brush the ground. Something that almost forced Obi-Wan out of his levitation. "Once more, Master?" he asked, not sure of what was happening but knowing it was important, that this needed to continue. Qui-Gon threw every ounce of mental strength he had into reinforcing his shields as he once more ordered Obi-Wan, "Command the physical."

 

A septsilk pillow was levitated and danced next to the rose and the hair tie.

 

Qui-Gon felt his shields slip as mental fatigue began to set in, and a sudden image of Obi-Wan as he was this morning, flushed, perspiring and glowing crept into his mind. It aroused him and hardened his body, even as he issued the next order. "Command the emotional, Padawan,"

 

As fast as a striking Seeroc, Obi-Wan slipped inside before Qui-Gon had a chance to bury the stray thought... and saw his Master's desire laid bare. The suspended objects fell to the floor abruptly.

 

Before Obi-Wan had a chance to complete the objective, Qui-Gon spoke. "Enough for today, Obi-Wan, I have reports I must finish." He needed to get away from his apprentice and rebuild his shields immediately.

 

Obi-Wan didn't say a word, just gently replaced all the items save his Master's hair tie and lowered himself to the floor. Standing, he moved lithely to stand behind his still seated Master. Before Qui-Gon could ask what he was doing, Obi-Wan had gathered some of his Master's hair and began to wrap the leather thong around it to secure it once more. Tying it off, Obi-Wan bent down so that his lips were just brushing the shell of Qui-Gon's ear.

 

"Desire, Master," he whispered seductively, then ran a velvety tongue along the hot skin. "You felt desire... for me," Obi-Wan all but purred.

 

Obi-Wan felt the brief flare of satisfaction as his master started violently. It was a soothing balm to his wounded pride. His Master had wanted him for as long as he had wanted Qui-Gon, and yet he had pushed Obi-Wan away. But thanks to the parat-jala Obi-Wan now knew Qui-Gon's little secret - and by the Force, it might not be Jedi-like, but Obi-Wan intended to use that knowledge to both their advantages!

 

"Padawan, this behavior is... dangerous." Qui-Gon tried to admonish sternly - tried to but failed. He felt like a hunted animal. It was as if a very hungry feline creature was stalking him, and in fact, one was. He had never seen Obi-Wan quite so... aggressive, and he found he liked it. Enough to let the events unfolding play themselves out as the Force decreed, even though he knew logically that he should stop this before it started.

 

The bond between the men flared to life, and Qui-Gon was inundated with all the fears, frustrations and longings his Padawan had kept suppressed these past few years. The passion that raged inside Obi-Wan nearly burned him alive. Qui-Gon nearly drowned in the tidal wave of love and passion he felt flooding from the other man.

 

Long silver-sand hair was pushed out of the way as a mouth suctioned and teeth nipped on the flesh hidden beneath the silky mass, causing Qui-Gon to shiver as an inferno began to overwhelm his naturally cool reserve. His control began to melt away in the heat, leaving him vulnerable and needy.

 

"Why is it dangerous, Master?" came the seductive whisper, right next to his ear. "What is so dangerous about loving one another? Is it because you are the teacher and I, the student? This has happened before, and when it did, the results made the teacher-student bond either stronger or life-long."

 

Those lush lips now moved to suckle on and lave at the skin where throat met shoulder, as verbal seduction switched to mental. Is it dangerous because of our ages? You admit I am an adult. The gray in your beard does not detract; it enhances your masculine beauty. You are rugged and chiseled and sexy as sin itself. Your age only feeds my want of you.

 

Hands slid around a firm waist and pulled Qui-Gon back against a heavily aroused body. Even Obi-Wan's scent made the elder Jedi think of sex. Is it dangerous because you think I lack experience? What would you say if I told you I could do things to you that would make even the most skilled pleasure boy blush and look like a naïve stripling?

 

"Obi-Wan, no... no more, I beg of you. It's too much, I can't, I need..." the Jedi Master groaned almost incoherently.

 

The mobile mouth finally released wanton flesh only to return to the perfect shell of an ear. "What is it? What do you need? Tell me what you desire, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan whispered before gently biting down on the succulent flesh of an earlobe.

 

Hearing Obi-Wan speak his given name, whisper it like a lover does, was too much for the hapless Jedi Master. His tenuous control finally snapped under his apprentice's sensual assault and his own ferocious desire. All protestations and excuses faded, leaving only raw hunger and want behind.

 

Turning, Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan down into his lap in an attempt to regain his lost equilibrium and wrest back control of things. Obi-Wan was not about to let that happen. Straddling Qui-Gon's legs, he pushed his master down to the cushion-strewn floor. Obi-Wan covered Qui-Gon with his body, forcing the other man to be still, to silently accept his domination this once.

 

Framing his master's face with his hands, Obi-Wan took in the flushed skin, the erratic breathing, and the eyes that had darkened from clear blue to the color of a midnight sky. He felt a savage rush of pleasure at the power he had over his master at this moment.

 

Bending down, Obi-Wan licked at Qui-Gon's lips, then feathered kisses across a noble brow, down a patrician nose and over soft eyelids. He heard Qui-Gon's breath catch and felt the increased heartbeat beneath him. Their erections pressed together through their thin lounging breeches. Qui-Gon was hard and heavy... and large. Obi-Wan's cock began to weep at the thought of that massive shaft inside him - stroking him, pleasuring them both.

 

"You still haven't told me what you desire, Qui-Gon," he purred against his master's throat as he feasted on the hot flesh. "You have to tell me what you want, else how will I know? Tell me, Master... do you want this? Want me? Or do you want me to stop?"

 

"NO! - Force above, if you stop, Obi-Wan, so help me..." Qui-Gon exploded, head thrashing on the cushion beneath him, the tension within him almost unbearable.

 

"Shhh... I won't stop, Master, I promise... shhhh," Obi-Wan cooed, gentling the other man. "I won't stop until we're both weak from pleasure. Until we've generated enough heat to cut a swathe through the blizzard outside, I promise you." His hands moved quickly to strip off his own clothing, then more leisurely to remove Qui-Gon's. Tunic first, then breeches and undergarments, only to return to lie on the larger man's body once more. Throbbing cock rubbed against weeping erection. "What do you desire my Master - what do you want?"

 

"Obi-Wan... My Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon groaned. He could scarce believe this was real. That he was lying naked under the most excitingly erotic and untamed man he'd ever met. The man he loved with a passion that bordered on pain.

 

"What, Master?" A seductive growl.

 

"You - I want you, my Obi-Wan. Any and every way, forever," Qui-Gon moaned, oblivious to what he was saying. The pleasure was so intense that it was all he could focus on, which was how Obi-Wan wanted it.

 

This was more intoxicating than any alcohol, the ability to turn his stoic, calm and reserved master into a bundle of screaming nerves and begging desires. Qui-Gon was a vision of hedonistic abandonment, his body tense with want, his head thrown back - throat exposed and neck stretched tensely. Obi-Wan could almost see the pulse beats of blood flowing through his Master's veins.

 

He, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had turned the greatest living Jedi Warrior into a pleading wanton. He fervently hoped that the favor would be returned soon, but for now - it was his turn to play.

 

Obi-Wan began to drive his lover over the edge of sanity. He started at the elegant, mobile lips and worked his way down a strong column of throat to the hollow at its base, across each of the large shoulders and hewn collarbones, laving and sucking, licking and biting. Working his way down a powerful chest to taut male nipples, Obi-Wan spent long minutes teasing the rosy brown, distended flesh. He suckled and licked and bit down gently, teasingly. Obi-Wan listened to his Master's ragged breathing and moans of need with darkling pleasure.

 

Moving down further, Obi-Wan worshipped Qui-Gon's rock hard stomach - peppering it with kisses and little licks, dipping his tongue time and again into the small indentation of navel. He nosed his way down to the furring of sandy curls that framed a massive and erect organ with two large jewels beneath it.

 

Wanting to keep the elder man off guard and out of control, Obi-Wan took in a great breath then plunged his mouth down, swallowing Qui-Gon completely, tightening his throat muscles as he did. Qui-Gon bucked and arched and howled in startled ecstasy as Obi-Wan's well-controlled throat muscles milked him.

 

One of Obi-Wan's hands began to pet and play with Qui-Gon's balls, while the other reached underneath to tickle and tease the portal of his anus, finally sliding inside the hot opening to caress his prostate, sending lightening bolts of pleasure along already scorched nerves. It was too much for the Jedi Master. With a strangled roar Qui-Gon came, flooding Obi-Wan's mouth with his essence. Obi-Wan swallowed rapidly, savoring the pearly fluid that slid down his throat. He continued to suckle his Master until Qui-Gon was completely flaccid and only then released him, smiling almost ferally as he did so.

 

Watching the beloved face of his lover as he lay stunned and spent on the floor, Obi-Wan continued to slide a slick finger in and out of that sweetest of openings, adding another and yet another finger, stretching and loosening tight muscles, preparing Qui-Gon. He watched with intense pleasure as Qui-Gon's breath sped up again, the sensations engendered by Obi-Wan's fingers beginning to fire his arousal once more.

 

Qui-Gon's chest rose and fell like a bellows, his head thrashed back and forth. By the Force above, Obi-Wan had not been speaking idly when he had claimed knowledge that would make a Coruscant pleasure boy look like an innocent. Qui-Gon's body was quickly re-awakening, even after a planet shattering orgasm. He found that he craved more and more of his apprentice's addictive touch. He never wanted these feelings to end.

 

"My Obi-Wan..." Qui-Gon moaned, restlessly.

 

"Yes, my Master? How may I serve you?" Obi-Wan inquired silkily, moving up to place a hot kiss on his lover's mouth, thrusting his tongue inside, mimicking a more intimate act as well as to share Qui-Gon's taste with him.

 

"Be inside me, my Obi-Wan. I want to feel you..." Qui-Gon groaned as his body began to heave and shudder once more. He was hard again, and empty... so achingly empty.

 

"Yesssss," Obi-Wan hissed passionately into the shell of his ear. "Oh yes, Qui-Gon. You will feel me, I promise..." Everything the Jedi apprentice had ever dreamed of was being offered to him openly and freely, and he'd be damned for a Sith if he didn't take that offering.

 

Moving between the powerful thighs of his love, Obi-Wan took Qui-Gon's strong calves and, kissing each one in turn, placed them on his shoulders. He stroked his own shaft, spreading the weeping moisture over the engorged flesh so that it added to the already existing lubrication. He guided his throbbing erection to Qui-Gon's entrance and, eyes locking with his lover's, began to push into Qui-Gon's receptive body inch by luscious inch.

 

"Force, you feel so good, Master. You hold me so tightly within you!" Obi-Wan groaned out as he began to thrust, slowly at first, gradually picking up speed. Deep blue eyes bored into sea-blue, merging and becoming one. Qui-Gon's mouth opened in a soundless moan as his fists clenched tightly on the cushion above his head. Obi-Wan wrapped a strong hand around Qui-Gon's straining cock and began to stroke his lover in time to his thrusts. Both the pistoning of Obi-Wan's hips and his hand sped up as he felt his body began to tighten and prepare for release.

 

Qui-Gon's body undulated beneath his lover's, and perspiration turned his tan skin golden, while Obi-Wan's took on the sheen of moon-drenched pearls. "More, my Obi-Wan, more. Go harder, deeper... I want you to..." Qui-Gon begged shamelessly. Nothing in the universe could compare to this feeling of total possession by the one he loved most, his beautiful one.

 

Obi-Wan, my Obi-Wan, the mental touch caressed. Shields were dropped and barriers removed as two minds twined and merged. In the white-hot solstice of passion two souls became one new and complete entity, joined together eternally.

 

Both men became the possessed and the possessor, both thrust and received. Their mental joining kept each feeling the other's pleasure until it became too much. In a crescendo of passion and pleasure, and a love so intense it surpassed the howling fury of the storm outside, both men reached their orgasms together, crying out their joy to the heavens.

 

Obi-Wan withdrew and collapsed onto his master's frame, only to be enfolded in strong arms and soothed like a fretful babe. Tears began to stream unchecked down his face and onto the heaving softness of the chest that cushioned his cheek as his emotions spiraled out of control. "Shhh, Obi-Wan, be still beloved... shhhh..." Qui-Gon cooed, while trying to control his own rapidly pounding heart.

 

"Master... I..." Obi-Wan didn't know what he wanted to say, what he was feeling. He was storm-tossed on a sea of confused emotions.

 

"Did you enjoy being aggressive, my love?" Qui-Gon asked quietly. "You needed to be dominant this first time, did you not? It was a balance to the fact that I must be dominant in our every day life. Truth be told, Obi-Wan - I enjoyed not being the one in control. That is not to say that I will not enjoy a reversal of roles. In fact, I am quite looking forward to it," Qui-Gon chuckled softly.

 

Obi-Wan raised his head to stare into his Master's beloved eyes, searching for answers to questions he couldn't yet ask. "I... yes. Force above, I enjoyed it, being in control. I've wanted you for so long, and to find out that you wanted me too but were unwilling to act on it..."

 

"Not unwilling, my Obi-Wan, afraid. I have been your teacher for over half your life. Although the Council does not frown upon it, neither is what we have done encouraged. If the bond is not true, there is a chance of great harm. The Master/Padawan relationship must always come first. And I did not realize how you felt, so I was reluctant to chance losing even a small place in your heart," Qui-Gon revealed.

 

"Small... small place?! Qui-Gon, you are my heart, do you not realize it? Do you know what I did last night? I talked about you! About how much I loved you, how this was slowly killing me - my being with you and yet not. The reason I've been shutting you out, I've been cold and distant, is because I've been afraid that you'd find out and be disappointed in me - worse yet disgusted," Obi-Wan groused.

 

Letting out a great laugh of joy, Qui-Gon rolled them over so that he was on top and Obi-Wan sprawled beneath him. "Hear me and hear me well, my impudent one. I love you with ever fiber of my being. You are mine, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Just as I am yours. You may worry me, but you will never truly disappoint me and definitely never disgust me. You are my heart!" Qui-Gon exclaimed, bending to gently savage the seductive lips beneath him.

 

"Master," Obi-Wan sighed happily.

"My name, say my name, Obi-Wan. When we are together like this - just the two of us, call me by my name," Qui-Gon asked, suddenly needing to hear his given name on the lips of his lover once more.

 

"Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan complied happily, gazing up into deep blue eyes filled with love.

 

"Can we continue this in the shower, Qui-Gon? I'm feeling somewhat sticky," he continued. Obi-Wan's eyes sparkled with merriment as he burst out laughing at the look on his Master's face.

 

"Oh - don't stop," Qui-Gon sighed blissfully. Obi-Wan cocked his head, puzzled by the request, an eyebrow raised in silent question. "Don't stop sparkling, my Obi-Wan. Don't stop laughing or teasing or playing. I've missed it so. You've been so somber and serious these past few years. I've missed my playful Obi-Wan fiercely."

 

"I didn't realize," Obi-Wan whispered, only just beginning to understand how deeply each had been affected by the other's emotional withdrawal. "All I saw was you becoming more distant and letting me withdraw as well. Never again let me do that; never again let me hide my emotions away!" Obi-Wan demanded passionately, eyes flashing. "Now that we've found each other this way, I refuse to go back to what we were before. I won't lose you!"

 

"Shhh... be serene, my Obi-Wan, you won't lose me. And I won't let you go. I promise," Qui-Gon pledged, comforting his lover.

 

"Now what was this about a shower?" he asked, getting to his feet and pulling his Obi-Wan up with him. "It sounds like a marvelous idea. The sooner we refresh ourselves, the sooner we can crawl between the clean sheets of our bed and commence getting sticky all over again." A wicked gleam accompanied the Master's provocative statement.

 

A crystal clear laugh, full of love and light, rang through the cabin. This was how love was supposed to be. This was... how it felt to be one with the Force, and complete.

 

That night under soft covers and in the glow of firelight, with the storm now dying, Qui-Gon did have his turn. Where Obi-Wan had been fire and passion, aggression and heat, Qui-Gon was quiet sensuality and controlled eroticism. He spent hours teasing and arousing, driving his love to the edge of sanity and back again. When he finally entered Obi-Wan's beloved body, Obi-Wan cried out and came within seconds. Too long had he been on the saber's edge of desire.

 

Youth did have great advantages though, and as Qui-Gon continued his measured thrusts, constantly brushing against his lover's prostate, Obi-Wan once more felt the burn of arousal. Soon Qui-Gon sped his tempo, moving faster and harder until once more souls touched and joined.

 

Fire raced along nerves as Qui-Gon claimed his beloved's mouth in a truly carnal kiss, driving them both over the edge of splendor. Heartbeats slowed and breathing evened out. Arms wrapped around strong, damp bodies, and sleep claimed the final victory of the night, wrapping both men in its embrace.

 

"So you survived the blizzard alone with your venerable Jedi Master, Obi." Malak teased his friend lightheartedly during a break in the talks. As Malak watched, a smile bright enough to block out the sun spread over his friend's face. There was no mistaking that kind of joy. Malak felt in awe of it and more than a little jealous that he had not been the one to put it there.

 

Glancing at the venerable Jedi Master, he saw the very same smile grace that face as well. The Jedi Master was reacting to the joy he felt from his lover. "Yeah, I guess you did survive the blizzard, my friend. Be happy, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and always remember you are loved."

 

"Yes, I am. I finally figured that out, my friend. The storm brought me twofold joy. It gave me a whole-hearted friend, and it helped me to find the whole of my heart. I am a lucky man." Obi-Wan gave Malak a fierce hug and a hard kiss. "Never forget that you too are loved... and always my friend."

 

The bells rang, signaling the end of the break, and Malak returned to the Corellian delegation's area. But before entering, he looked back one last time at a love lost and a friend found.

 

The venerable Jedi Master was touching that handsome cheek in a manner so intimate, so full of love, that even jealousy faded. How could he not have seen it before? They were not two Jedi Knights, one master and one apprentice. They were one heart, one soul in two bodies. They were flash and fury, calmness and clarity. Together Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi were the storm, and they were also the peace that followed. They were balance.

 

Malak Neewan felt his heart lighten and his soul expand. It was not every day that one could have the honor of witnessing the birth of love.

 

END


End file.
